Carl Gauss Wiki:Rules
Just like every other community, the Carl Gauss WIki has rules. These rules are meant to direct the tone and content of this wiki, and help settle disputes in the community between the two users who visit the wiki. Behaviour= *Have good behaviour. You don't say. *Please mathematically bite the newcomers and test their mathematical ability. *Prohibited content includes excessive vulgar language, blasphemy, racial slurs and disrespect of Carl Friedrich Gauss. |-|Wikia policies= *The Wikia Terms of Use forbid abuse, harassment, or intimidating behavior. Don't blame me. |-|Content= *This wiki primarily discusses Carl Friedrich Gauss' work, and should not delve into mathematics unrelated to Carl Friedrich Gauss. However, if a mathematician metaphorically or literally collaborated with Gauss on a discovery, an article about that mathematician would be allowed, along with information on their part in the discovery in question. A good example of this would be the Gauss-Markov theorem. *Putting aternate proofs of theorems or conjectures in which Gauss proved is accepted if Gauss' original proof, if available, is alongside it in the article. *We have articles on this wiki, and we don't want one badly written article to mess up our entire wiki. Article length *Avoid creating stubs with little to no information. Merge stubs with existing articles. *Avoid sprawling articles. If they cover several topics and have enough information, split each topic into its own article. Speculation *Speculation should be highlighted as speculation. If it is not, whoever put the speculation there will be blocked for a certain amount of time decided by the giver of the block for you will be feeding your acquaintances potentially false information. Trivia and statistics *Avoid creating lists of miscellaneous information. These lists, often placed in a "trivia" section, should in most cases be considered temporary until a better method of presentation can be determined. *Statistics, in general, should be included in the Trivia section, unless these statistics affected Gauss, or, of course, if the article is about a statistical theorem! *canned laughter* AROOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Personal pages *Personal pages include pages in the user and blog and some files in the file namespace. *Blogs should be directly related to mathematics. If the blog is a mathematics question, then if it is too easy, an admin such as Minipop56 will delete it. Easy questions will be judged very strictly by Minipop56. |-|Categories= *Categories should be used as extensive "see also" sections, grouping pages that cover similar topics. *Every theorem or discovery which Gauss made must be made under either the category Geometry or Number Theory. If someone does not add either category within 3 days, the creator of the page will be given a 1 day block. Likewise, all mathematician pages must be tagged with the category "Mathematicians" within 3 days or the creator of the page will be given a 1 day block, unless, of course, the creator of the page is Minipop56 or Marchthefirst. *Subcategories should be used when appropriate, both for ease of navigation on category pages themselves and to avoid redundancy on article pages. *Pages on User, Blog, Talk and Forum namespaces should not be categorized except for the Wikia defaults (like Category:Blog posts). |-|Discussions and Talk Pages= :''See also the help page for *Substantial changes should be open for discussion for at least ten days. **However, if there is a clear consensus, and the discussion is inactive, or gets no new messages, for three consecutive days, it may be closed early. *Keep your comments cynical. If you post 7 or more non-cynical comments in a day, you will be blocked for 2 hours. *Please do not advertise any Microsoft products in the Talk pages. Doing this will result in immediate banning. *If a comment disrespects Carl Friedrich Gauss in any way, you will be banned for a certain amount of time, depending on how serious the comment is. *Do not edit or delete other users' comments unless they are abusive or you are Marchthefirst or Minipop56. *The comment section may be used for the same purpose as talk pages, but using it for long-term wiki discussion is discouraged, since comments are prone to get overwritten by redirects when their parent page is renamed. Such overwritten comments may be deleted and individual comments may be restored to their original state upon user request. Click here for what else warrants comment deletion. *To remove red links on talk pages, forums, etc, please use . Irony FTW.